Athena
by pushpiin
Summary: Zoro and Sanji finally decided to adopt Athena.


I finished this at two am, I'm surprised I did. The idea came to my mind when my friend and I decided to have a writing session together lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it !

* * *

"Zoro, did you find your keys yet?" Sanji asked the green haired man, who is currently looking for his car and house keys. Typical Zoro, if he's not lost; he's losing one of his most valuable things.

Zoro checks the kitchen counter (where he once fucked Sanji) to see his keys were just peacefully laid down on the corner of the counter. "N-oh never mind. Hah, they were on the counter." Zoro replies to his husband upstairs.

"You remember the address right?" Sanji asks, putting his shoes on. He took his phone to check the time, _oh shit we're gonna be late,_ he thought.

"Yes, the bag is on the car now. Are you ready yet?" Zoro goes up stairs to see if Sanji was ready; and he was almost. Sanji's shirt was unbuttoned, and being the man Zoro is, he stopped Sanji from running around so much and buttons the blonde man's shirt. Sanji smiled at his partner's actions, _he's doing it again_ , the blonde thought.

"Are you finally ready? You take too long," Zoro complained, showing his excitement to finally see their new member of the family again.

"You're excited to see her again, aren't you?" The cook pointed out the obvious, seeing the smile on his husband's face. "You should smile more; you look more attractive that way." Sanji walks out of the room, makes his way downstairs, and goes takes the basket full of food for their picnic at the park.

"What do you mean by that, you shitty cook? I'm attractive either way, you gotta admit that!" Zoro yells from upstairs, "Just shut up with your curly eyebrows."

"Blah, blah, blah, just get your ass down here. Athena is probably waiting for us already," Sanji said from downstairs, taking the basket to his car's trunk. _Idiot marimo, he left the trunk open again._

"I'm coming, geez!" Zoro comes rushing down the stairs, ended up tripping over his own foot. When Sanji heard the loud bang caused by Zoro, he ran as fast as he can back inside the house to see Zoro on the floor, just laughing at himself.

"What happened to you?" Sanji bursts out of laughter, joining his mate. At that moment, they just laughed and chuckled together, the blonde not even bother to help Zoro up. "You ok?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to see Athena." Zoro finally stopped laughing, but still lies on the floor. Sanji offers his hand to the green haired man and Zoro gratefully accepts it. "Heh, let's go."

Zoro doesn't let go of Sanji's hand, even when he locked the door. He only did when they both got in their car, and as soon as they got in, he places his right hand on Sanji's left lap; making the cook smile.

"You forgot the navigator, didn't you?" Sanji sighs at his husband's stupidity and forgetfulness.

"What's there to worry? You're there to guide me anyway." Zoro looks at Sanji, smiling.

"Aye, it's a green light now. Pay attention, dumbass." Sanji sighs again; this wasn't the first time this happened, it definitely won't be the last either. "You idiot, you were supposed to turn right not go straight."

"See? We don't need that little device, I have you here." Zoro says, looking for a U-turn.

**0**

"We're not that late, aren't we, Nami?" Sanji sits across Nami, ready to sign any papers he will need to sign. He already signed some papers before, but he still needs to sign a few more papers in order to legally and officially adopt Athena.

"Nah, you guys are good. Besides, look at Athena and Zoro. I've never seen Athena so happy." Sanji looks at his husband and soon to be daughter, it made his heart melt. The five year old girl jumps up and down, leaving her hands in the air; signaling Zoro to carry her.

"Nami said you're taking me home today, you're finally taking me home!" The little girl smiled, it mesmerized Zoro how her eyes can sparkle so much. He has never seen sparkled eyes as much as hers, except for Sanji's of course. It was proof of happiness.

Zoro carries Athena on his arms, "Yes, we're finally taking you home. We're going picnic first and then home, is that alright with you?" Athena smiled, making Zoro smile wider.

"I'm so excited! I finally have a family I can call my own." Athena said enthusiastically and there Zoro goes tearing up at what the kid said.

 _We're her first family,_ Zoro thought. "Let's go to Sanji now, should we?"

"Can I call you Papa? And I'll call Sanji Dad! Let's go to Dad!" Athena claps her hands, entertaining herself. Zoro nodded, walking towards Nami's office.

Her office smelled like tangerines, no surprise there. Sanji looked up at Zoro when he entered the room with Athena. He sits down right next to Sanji, still carrying Athena on his arms.

"Hey Athena," Nami greeted the girl.

The brunette smiled at Nami, "Hi Nami!" The oranged hair girl smiled back at the kid, handing some papers to Sanji.

"Alright, those are you copies. You have officially adopted Athena," Nami looked at the kid with teary eyes, "You finally got yourself a family, kid. You've waited too long."

"Thank you, Nami." The married couple said, standing up while Nami stayed seated.

Zoro let Athena walk to Nami, "I'll miss you, Nami."

It only took four words for the tears to flow out of Nami's eyes. She's known Athena ever since she was a baby; she was given by a local hospital because her mother chose not to keep her. One day, when Athena asked why her mother gave her away, it broke her heart. Of course, she said what had to be said, but the next question shocked her more.

"Did you let me in your foster home because you had to?" It was only a year ago when she asked the question. Nami replied, "No, I let you in because I know what it feels like being lonely. I know what it feels like to not have any parents. I took you in because I don't want to let you wander around as a stray when you can do better. It's the same reason why I started taking care of kids." Nami smiled at Athena, knowing she was wiser than any four year old.

Now that Sanji and Zoro are finally taking her home, it gave Nami even more hope that all kids can find their own family; and maybe she can too. "Be good, alright?" Nami said, receiving a nod from the five year old girl.

"Goodbye Nami, I'll be sure to visit soon!" Athena smiled, earning a wave from Nami.

"Ready to go to the park?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, I wanna taste Dad's cooking again!" Sanji was taken back by what his child now just called him.

It was a nice feeling, he could get used to this easily. He gave his daughter a smile, "I can't wait too."

Zoro looked at his husband and daughter and took the time to be grateful.

Moments of laughter later, "Zoro, you missed a turn there, you stupid." Sanji said.

"Does this always happen?" Athena blurted out.

**0**

"She's exhausted," Sanji said.

"I know, but she had fun too." Zoro puts his arm around Sanji's shoulders, letting his head lean on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm glad we're finally starting a family," Sanji smiled.

"Me too," Zoro says, kissing his husband's neck.


End file.
